creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aia
Aia Ametsuchi is a Japanese girl who was created by a demon and sent out to kill humans, but as soon as a little kindness was shown to her, she changed her ways. But only until she gets angry again, because then, she will remember her task and become extremely murderous and psychotic. Appearance Aia has long, straight jet black hair and pale skin. Her eyes are bright red with a hint of innocence to them. Her only unnatural qualities she has are her red and black devil horns, her tail, her red and black bat wings, and her minature angel wings which come out from behind her ears. Normally, Aia wears a black pinafore dress that has black ribbon around the waist and white ruffles around the bottom, with a red puff shirt underneath. She also has a black long-sleeved t-shirt under that shirt, white tights, and black bow bar Dr. Martens shoes. Although her outfit normally changes, she always wears a black ribbon collar with a white heart charm dangling from it. Personality Neutral Emotions: Aia is a kind and caring person, who is very tranquil and friendly. She doesn't like to see people fight or argue, because it scares her mainly. Although she seems approachable, she is very anti-social and shows many signs of Aspergers Syndrome. Hostile Emotions: Aia will become vicious and rude until she calms down. Normally she warns people but if they make her rage that much, she will instantly pounce at the enemy with her pet simply watching. Story On the 11th June, 1913 Aia was created and immediately sent away from her creator with no understanding of the world. All she knew was her task and that was to kill as many people in her way. But, as soon as she reached her first village, they showed kindness towards her, and she decided to disobey her creator's orders. After a few years of a tranquil life, a few teenagers came and attacked a blacksmith’s defenceless family. Filling up with rage, Aia got involved and tore the teens apart infront of a whole village of people. After they were surely dead, her nose filled with sweet smells coming from the corpses. One by one, she began to feed, cutting the bodies open until she found their hearts. With a crowd of people with terrified looks on their faces, watching her in disgust and horror, she ate the hearts of every member in the teenage gang. Straight after, she was immediately kicked out of the village and was told if she came back they would harm her, On her way around the world to look for a new home, she stumbled upon an eerie mansion in a strange woodland area. Knocking on the door, a man with no face opened up, and looking at her bloodstained clothes, he let her inside. Welcomed into the family, she became a Creepypasta. Facts * She isn't very social and doesn't talk to many people. * Apart from eating hearts, Aia eats mainly sweet or sickly desserts. * She has a pet which her creator also made, who she has named 'Seer'. * She is very kind and calm, making her look innocent but when she gets upset/angry, she becomes extremely hostile and psychotic. * She has wings but they are too small to carry her high up, so she mainly floats. * Credits for art: https://rasbii.deviantart.com/ Category:Female Category:OC Category:Unknown Category:Supernatural Category:Humanoid Category:Cannibal Category:Psychopath Category:Demon Category:Killer Category:Good